Automated systems for interacting with customers, such as interactive voice response (IVR) systems or programs that generate automatic written, auditory, or video responses via web and mobile device application channels are useful ways to provide customers with requested information and perform routine account actions (e.g., checking an account balance, submitting a payment, closing an account, etc.) in an expedited, extended hours fashion without the need to have a large workforce of customer service agents. While helpful, existing systems tend to provide an impersonal and robotic user experience limited by scripted questions and responses with a finite number of permutations that are used for every customer. Additionally, these systems are typically unable to personalize the user experience based on a customer's history with the company or organization affiliated with the system.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods to provide automated natural language dialogue with intelligent, adaptive responses that are personalized to a customer's particular history. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.